


Valentine's day

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Top Aaron, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron celebrate valentine's day.





	Valentine's day

 Robert had been planning this all day. he wanted to do something special for valentine's day, 

Because this was their first valentine's day together. since they had broke up two years ago, 

 

So Robert took it upon himself to make it a night to remember, 

 

Robert cooked the dinner which was: Chicken with lemon, new potatoes, and runner beans. 

 He laid the table. he lit the candles, he got a bottle of wine out of the wine cabinet.

And he also got a couple of glass out is well, and put them on the table.

 

Once he had finished laying the table. he took a step back, and he stood against the counter, 

he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he went on that, 

 

A couple of minutes later. Robert heard someone moving around outside, 

 

Suddenly the front door opened and Aaron walked in.

Aaron looked around the room and then he looked at Robert,

 

''What's all this?'' he said.

 

The room went quiet for second and then Robert spoke up,

 

''Well... it's valentine's day and i wanted to do something special'' Robert said,

 

Aaron's eyes went wide with surprise.

 

''Oh my god'' he said completely speechless by the sight in front of him, 

 

Robert walked over to the counter and he picked up the gifts. once he did that, 

he walked over to where Aaron was. 

 

''Happy valentine's day my love'' Robert said as he handed Aaron a card.

 

Aaron opened the card and he read it,

 

To Aaron. the best husband in the world, you are my moon. my stars, my sky, my everything.

 

Happy Valentine's day

 

Love Robert xxx

 

Aaron smiled. he closed the card, and he set it down on the side.

 

'''That's not all I got you'' Robert said,

 

Robert handed Aaron the gifts which were: A box of chocolates, and a bouquet of flowers.

 

Aaron's face lit up.

 

''Oh my god'' he said smiling widely, 

 

'Do you like it?'' Robert said. 

 

'Oh my god Robert i love it'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert smiled at that.

 

The room went silent for a moment and then Robert spoke up, 

 

''That's not all'' Robert said ''there's more from where that came from, i 

made dinner''  

 

''Really'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said.  

 

Aaron put the gifts down by the card, and walked over to the table.

 

Robert followed him,

 

Aaron started to pull his chair out but Robert stopped him.

 

''If you'll allow me kind sir'' he said taking the chair and pulling it out for Aaron to sit on,

 

Aaron smiled in response ''Oh thanks'' he said as he sat down, 

 

Robert plated up the food and he brought it over to the table.

 

he took one of the plates, and set it down in front of Aaron.

 

once he did that. he took the other plate and set it down, where he was sitting. 

 

and then he took a seat at the table,  

 

Robert picked up one of the wine glasses and he poured some wine into it. once he did that he put the glass down by Aaron, 

 

''I would like to propose a toast'' Robert said suddenly. ''Too me, too you, too us on this joyous occasion'' 

 

Both men picked up their glass and raised in the air, 

 

''Too us on valentine's day'' Robert said. 

 

''Yeah to us on valentine's day'' Aaron said after about a second,   

 

They both took their glasses. they put them together, and they made a clanging sound as they did so. 

 

They put their glasses down on the table and then they

both picked up their knives and forks and then they dug into their food, 

 

 The room went quiet for a couple of minutes. neither one of them really saying anything as

they were both busy eating, that is until Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Mhm this is delicious'' Aaron said as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth, 

 

 ''Why thank you husband'' Robert said as he took a sip of wine ''I'm glad you like it'' 

 

Aaron laughed in response, 

 

''Smug git'' he said rolling his eyes. but there was also slight amusement in his voice, 

 

Robert smiled ''You love me really'' he said as he put some potato in his mouth. 

 

Aaron moved his head from side to side. and he turned his lip up, 

 

''Uh... debatable'' he said. as he took swig of wine, 

 

Robert shook his head,   

 

''Hey... Watch it'' he said jokingly, as he put some runner beans in his mouth. 

 

 ''Why what are you going to do eh?'' Aaron said playfully, 

 

''Oh wouldn't you like to know'' Robert said. 

 

''Yes i would, as a matter of fact'' Aaron said, 

 

both men laughed, 

 

Conversion after that was nonexistent. neither one of them really saying anything as they were busy eating. 

 

Once they had finished dinner. they put their plates, glasses, and cutlery in the sink.

and then they went and sat on the sofa, 

 

Robert picked up the remote. he turned the T.V on, and he flicked through channels, 

 

He turned to Aaron and smiled. 

 

 ''What do you want to watch?'' he said, 

 

Aaron looked at the T.V and shrugged, 

 

''I don't mind'' he said. 

 

 ''Alright..'' he said ''How about we watch Titanic''

 

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly, 

 

''yeah sure'' Aaron said.

 

Robert put titanic on and then he put the remote on the arm of the sofa, 

 

And they both turned their hands and focused on the T.V, 

 

 They were just over half through the movie. and they both started to lose interest, 

 

They both turned in their seats and face each other, 

 

They looked at each other rather intently, 

 

After a minute they moved closer to each other, closing the gap 

that was between them. 

 

 Robert and Aaron leaned into each other. and they 

pressed their lips together, 

 

After about a minute they broke the kiss. and they pulled away from each other, 

 

''Hey how about we take this too the bedroom'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert winked at Aaron,

 

''Yeah i'm well with you on that'' he said smirking, 

 

And with that they stood up from the sofa and they went upstairs to their room.

 

They entered their bedroom. and they closed the door behind them, 

 

They stripped off their clothes, and then they

climbed onto their bed, 

 

Aaron straddled Robert and he placed kisses all the way from his upper chest down to his belly button. 

 

Aaron moved a little and he ran his hand up Robert's chest,  

 

Aaron took Robert's nipple between his thumb and index finger and he squeezed it a little, 

 

''urghhh'' he groaned. as he bit down on his lip, 

 

Aaron took his finger. he pressed it to Robert's lips, and he shushed him. 

 

Aaron shifted a little and he moved down to Robert penis,

 

Aaron licked a strip all the way from the base of Robert's cock right the way to the tip, 

 

''Ah fuck!'' Robert moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure. 

 

 Aaron took Robert's balls and he rolled them around in the palm of his hand, 

 

''Uhhhh'' Robert groaned. unable to form an actual sentence. 

 

 Aaron got the lube out of the bedside draw. he took the cap off, and he lathered it all over his length. 

 

''Aaron i need you.. i need you inside of me'' Robert said, 

 

''Patience Robert'' Aaron said shushing his husband. 

 

''I need you so fucking bad though...'' Robert said,

 

''Patience Rob patience'' Aaron said. 

 

Once he was done. he focus his attention back to Robert, 

 

He lined himself up with Robert's entrance and then he put himself inside of Robert,  

 

He moved his hips a little and picked a bit of momentum, 

 

Once he got the right pace. Aaron thrusted his hips outwards and then he slammed into the back of Robert, 

 

Robert arched his back and he whined ''Ah shit...'' he said. 

 

Aaron thrusted his hips again and he slammed into the back of Robert. 

 

A sudden wave of euphoria. shot through Robert's veins and he felt like he was on cloud nine, 

wanted more. no, no he needed it, he needed it so fucking bad. 

 

''Harder, harder, harder'' Robert practically growled, 

 

''Are you sure?'' Aaron said 

 

''Yeah... just give it to me'' Robert said, ''Just fucking give it to me'' 

 

''Alright.. if your sure'' Aaron said. 

 

'Yeah..'' Robert said ''Yeah i am''

 

Aaron slammed into Robert again. Robert arched his back and 

he moaned in response, 

 

 ''Is that good'' Aaron said,

 

Robert hummed in response.

 

''Yeah it's out of this world'' he said,  

 

Aaron smiled at that,  

 

Aaron thrusts into him again. he arched his back and he moaned, 

 

Less than a minute later Robert spoke up. 

 

''I think.. i think i'm going to come'' he said

 

''Yeah me too'' Aaron said, 

 

Aaron slammed into him a couple more times and Robert moaned as he did so, 

 

and then couple of minutes after that, 

 

Robert shot his load. it came out in long spurts and 

it went all over his stomach, his lower region. and his inner thighs, 

 

And a few seconds after that Aaron ejaculated and he came inside of Robert. 

 

Robert moaning in pleasure as he did so, 

 

After a minute Aaron slowed down the pace. and then he stopped, 

 

 Aaron pulled himself out of Robert and they fell back against the headboard. 

 

 Their hair was all messy and it was stuck up in various directions, and they were both panting and out of breath. 

 

''That was.. that was just... mind blowing'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah you can say that again'' Aaron said, 

 

 Once they got their breath back. they cleaned themselves up, they got some clothes on. and

then they both collapsed onto the bed, 

 

 They were just led on the bed beside each other. neither one of them 

really saying anything, as they were just enjoying the feeling of being 

in each other's company. 

 

 After about a minute Robert interrupted the silence and he spoke up

 

 ''Happy Valentine's day Aaron'' Robert said 

 

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled

 

''Happy Valentine's day Rob'' he said

 

And with that. they both leaned into each other and they went in for a kiss. 

 

 


End file.
